You've got the music in you
by NathM
Summary: A música que é um elo de ligação? Proporciona encontros e também desencontros. Será que com Rachel e Finn isso também aconteceu?
1. Chapter 1

**Glee não me pertence e blá, blá! Mas caso RM queira me contratar em anexo meu currículo. **

**Ah, o enredo não é igual Glee**

**E gostaria que vocês tentassem adivinhar, porque sou má e acho que seria engraçado. Hahaha!**

**Aproveitem! **

**FIC terá de 5 a 10 capítulos porque estou sem paciência para mais que isso. **

" – Hoje nos vamos aprender as notas musicais. Todas elas são importantes para desenvolvermos nossa voz, além disso elas são fundamentais para se criar músicas, a cada nova combinação das notas podemos formar vários e vários sons entenderam?"

" –SIMMMMMMMM Professor Hudson"

" – UAU! Pelos gritos vocês estão bem espertinhos mesmo né?"

Dar aula para esses anjinhos é uma das minhas maiores alegrias. Depois de me formar em produção e composição musical, ano passado na NY me senti um pouco perdido. Tenho minha banda com alguns amigos, mas sabia que não era bom o suficiente para isso. Sou baterista por hobby. Escrevo crítica de musicais, shows e bandas em um blog. E gostava de produzir discos em estúdios com direito a toda aquela parafernália possível. De todas, todas essas hipóteses que a carreira proporciona hoje posso dizer que faço um pouco de tudo isso. E afirmar com 100% de certeza que a minha paixão é ensinar, transmitir o conhecimento da música, essa linguagem universal para todas as crianças.

Esses anjinhos em apenas uma semana estão bagunçando minha vida. Olho para a frente enquanto eles sentados em círculos no chão teclam as notas em uma mini escaleta, no teclado, discutindo que aperta mais forte ou faz o barulho soar mais rápido. Sorrio, hoje com 27 anos sinto que ainda estou longe da realidade de ter um desses pequenos em casa. Dediquei tanto aos estudos que esta é uma realidade impossível para o momento.

Por enquanto vou me contentado em dar aula em um colégio que prioriza as artes e ensina música para a vida.

Estou realmente muito feliz de lecionar aqui.

**C**

" - Quinta você tem sessão de fotos às 18h, Sexta seu dia será cheio querida, 9h fonoaudióloga, 10h30 preparadora vocal, 14h dentista, 15h30 prova de figurino, 18h..."

" – 18h? 18h não Mercedes, por favor tem reunião de pais na escola da Mel, eu preciso ir...mesmo".

" – Rachel você mesma marcou com seu diretor, não fui eu..."

" – Eu sei, e eu realmente pensei em falar com a babá da Mel pra ir na reunião por mim, mas ela não anda bem na escola, e eu estou bem preocupada..."

" – Eu tentarei ok? Não garanto que eu consiga desmarcar, semana que vem é sua estreia ele deve estar a loucura."

Difícil conciliar a vida nos palcos e o papel de mãe de uma linda menina de 6 anos de idade. Mel aconteceu por conta de um deslize quando estava no terceiro ano de NYADA. Me iludi completamente com um garanhão, me envolvi com Brody e tive meu traseiro chutado assim que ele soube da minha gravidez, sim aconteceu isso literalmente.

Recorri a ajuda de amigos para terminar meu ano na NYADA. Consegui me formar, e ingressar em espetáculos da Broadway assim que consegui. Foi uma experiência e tanto de vida. Levar aquele pequeno ser, tão pequena e com bochechas rosadas para as coxias todas as noites me deixava com a sensação de pior pessoa do mundo. Vi minha filha passar de mão em mão ao longo desses anos.

Logo consegui um papel em Spring Awakening e fui aclamada pela critica, ganhei um Tony e minhas condições financeiras melhoraram muito. Meus pais conseguiram vir de Ohio para cá mais vezes. Cândida era babá de Melanie, e eu podia de alguma forma ou outra dar melhores condições para a minha filha.

Mesmo sabendo...mesmo sabendo e difícil de admitir que...ela não reclama em não ter brinquedos ou um quarto rosa...ela sempre queria e pedia...outra coisa...

**C**

O novo professor de música é muito legal. Já faz duas semanas que ele está dando aula e eu não abri minha boca ainda. Eu sei, se eu falasse para a minha mãe, que eu devia cantar e mostrar minha voz que é linda. Mas eu não consigo

Queria que ela pudesse me ver. De que adiantar cantar, ensaiar, e o Sr. Hudson me colocar no coral ou no recital da escola se ela nunca tem tempo para me ver?

Graça nenhuma...

**C**

Notei Melanie bem dispersa nesta atividade de reconhecer instrumentos musicais pelos sons e colocar as devidas etiquetas. Ela era mais quietinha que os outros sim, sempre mantinha o olhar baixo e compenetrado.

Era morena com pele clara e olhinhos cor de amêndoas. Uma lindinha, ainda não consegui extrair alguma palavra dela, mas esse era meu próximo passo.

" – Melanie, você quer fazer a atividade comigo?" – Perguntei me aproximando da carteira dela. E ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

" – Vamos primeiro sentar nesse aqui, e você eu vamos adivinhar ok?"

" – Ok, Sr. Hudson"

" – Não quer me chamar de Tio Finn?"

" – Ah mamãe sempre diz que é pra chamar desse jeito"

Sorri, sua vozinha era um doce.

Em segundos estávamos rindo no meio de percurssão, ela batia sem nenhuma coordenação enquanto eu a levantava. Logo formou-se uma multidão de crianças em volta querendo que eu fizesse o mesmo com elas.

Olhei para a Mel ela continuava sorrindo. Pelo menos algo tinha valido a pena.

**C**

Olhei pela viségima vez para o relógio consegui adiantar o encontro com o Sr. Richard, meu diretor em uma hora. Se eu tivesse muita, mas muita sorte, ele estaria cheeeeeio de compromissos e eu conseguiria sair a tempo da reunião da escola da minha filha.

Olhei novamente e ele já estava atrasado em 15 minutos.

Parece que eu não estava com tanta sorte assim.

**C**

Antes de reunião dos pais começar, perguntei aos pequenos se alguém gostaria de cantar. Para minha surpresa Mel levantou a mão.

Perguntei o que ela queria cantar, e ela me disse que uma música da "Bela e a Fera".

Até ai tudo bem, normal uma criança gostar dos contos da Disney.

O que foi absolutamente fora do normal, ela entoar versos de "Home" com tamanha propriedade, e com a interpretação da versão do musical da Broadway. Sim, eu tinha certeza que era, porque eu mesmo assisti umas três vezes para um trabalho da faculdade.

E que voz era essa? Parecia que tinha saltado dos pulmões da menina o grave mais forte que já tinha ouvido em uma criança. Como poderia isso?

Terminou e senti uma lágrima escorrendo do seu rosto, enquanto ela saia correndo para fora da sala de aula.

Sai do meu estado de êxtase para correr atrás dela.

**C**

Não conseguir ficar vendo todos me olharem daquele jeito como se eu fosse uma alienigina. Eu sabia que minha voz era boa, minha mãe mesmo me dizia que eu era, ela também me disse uma vez que meu papai cantava bem, mas eu nunca soube dele e ela nunca me contou.

" – Mel, querida você tá ai? Abre essa porta"

Ouvi tio Finn batendo e levantei limpando minhas lágrimas para abrir

" – Que aconteceu florzinha?"

Só consegui abraça-lo e chorar no colo dele, nada mais que isso.

**C**

Consegui fazer a Mel se acalmar depois de muito tempo. Não consegui arrancar dela mas nada, nem um palavra sobre o acontecido, nem nada que pudesse me dar uma pista.

Estava chegando perto das 18h, e minha ansiedade de conhecer a sua mãe, já era imensa.

Começamos a reunião, e Mel permanecia na sala de recreação ao lado lendo alguns livros, algumas vezes a espionava e ela mantinha a cabeça baixa, e olhar tristinho, de cortar qualquer coração.

Era 18h45 e nada de uma mãe se apresentar como a dela, a reunião já tinha começado os professores conversando sobre todas as matérias. Até que vejo uma mulher, com uniforme se aproximar.

Aceno para que ela sente-se enquanto a reunião prossegue.

Depois de toda explanação dos outros professores a Diretora Catarina me apresenta como novo professor de música. Expus meu currículo e meu planejamento de aula, que deixou os pais muito felizes, pelo que percebi.

Recebi muitos cumprimentos no final da reunião, algumas sugestões, uma liga de pais disposta a incentivar o coral. Enfim uma ótima recepção.

Percebi a Sra de uniforme indo embora e corri me aproximar.

" – Sra, perdão como é seu nome?"

" – Candidâ"

" – Cândida, prazer, sou Finn Hudson, professor de música".

" – A Sra é mãe da Melanie?"

" – Não apenas sua babá, sua mãe é bem ocupada...e.."

" – Entendo, bom tenho que conversar com a mãe da Mel por diversos motivos, realmente, comportamentos e momentos tristes em sala de aula, estão incluídos nesta pauta."

" – Vou encaminhar um bilhete por você, por favor entregue a ela?"

" – Sim, Sr. Hudson."

Sentei a minha mesa. Puxei agenda da minha aluna. E comecei a escrever.

" – Sra, como é o nome dela?"

" – Rachel, Rachel Berry"

Senti meu pulso parar, e meus dedos travarem. Não poderia ser.

**C**

Coloquei Mel para dormir depois de um dia cansativo, tanto meu quanto dela. Ela sempre tinha alguns acessos de tristeza quando eu não conseguia dar atenção suficiente.

E eu sempre me sentia imensamente culpada. Entrei no meu quarto levando sua agenda. Cândida tinha me falado que seu novo professor de musica manifestou insatisfação com seu comportamento ou algo assim.

_Abri o caderninho e logo observei a caligrafia. _

" _Cara Rachel Berry_

_Sou novo Professor de Ensino Musical de sua filha, e devo parabeniza-la, a pequena tem uma voz incrivelmente linda. E acredito muitos talentos para explorar. _

_Contanto, devo reforçar que seu comportamento beira a tristeza, gerando pouca participação da aluna em sala de aula. Isso me preocupa seriamente._

_Peço por favor que me contate através do telefone que deixarei a seguir. _

_É muito importante para o desenvolvimento da sua filha;_

_Obrigada pela atenção;_

_Ass: Finn Hudon" _

Joguei com rapidez a agenda no chão. Não poderia ser o mesmo, não podia ser mesmo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Segundo capitulo da Fic, obrigada pelos coments. Acho que terá mais uns 4 ok?

Aproveitem bastante. O passado aos poucos vai sendo desvendado.

Comentem;

Xoxo;

Há dias que Mel só fala no "Tal do Tio Finn". Ela era apaixonada por música eu sei, afinal era algo no sangue dela , mais que isso, acho que no DNA. Devo admitir o traste do pai dela até cantava bem. Mas agradeço mesmo por saber que ela herdou meu timbre e meu amor pela música.

Devo admitir, não tinha noticias de Finn há anos. E no que ele tinha se convertido? No herói musical favorito da minha filha.

Estou fugindo desse encontro mais do que vampiro de cruz e dente de alho, mas sei que logo deve acontecer. Afinal, Mel entrou para o clube da escola. E isso implica em grande participação dos pais. Acontece que clube + Finn Hudson realmente não me trazem boas recordações.

**C**

Mel era uma aluna exemplar. Aos poucos foi se soltando nas aulas e mostrando que todo seu conhecimento é superior a qualquer uma daquelas crianças. Eu tinha que rir, porque agora, só agora eu consigo perceber como ela se parece com a Rachel. Como eu não pude imaginar que só alguém como uma filha dela poderia ter esse timbre tão particular?

Mel está entrando para o coral, e eu tenho certeza que ela ganhará o solo para a próxima apresentação aos pais.

Coral + filha da Rachel conseguem me trazer tantas lembranças.

**C**

**Flashback on - Março de 2011 – Seletivas – Auditório Mckinley – Ohio**

Cruzo os corredores em direção ao camarim, meus companheiros de coral já estavam por lá. Esse ano tudo seria diferente, tivemos nossa última chance e não podíamos decepcionar.

Perder para os meninos da Dalton. Era uma vergonha. Perder para Finn Hudson era inaceitável.

**C**

" – Ora, ora...veja se não é a líder dos perdedores se aproximando?"

" – Rachel Berry pronta para babar por mim no palco outra vez?"

" – Babar? Por essa rouquidão exagerada, e esses números de pouca capacidade criativa?" – Aproximou apontando um dedo na minha cara.

" – Em outra vida Hudson, só em outra vida."

**C**

Como eu gostava de provoca-la. E eu nem sabia por que a baixinha me tirava do sério. São dois anos de competições seguidas que tenho o prazer de vê-la soltar espuma pelos lábios.

Vi que ela estava se preparando para entrar no palco e tentando fazer uma espionagem industrial, ou melhor, musical, me aproximei.

**C**

_Senti aquela mão atrás dos meus ombros e virei sem acreditar_

" – _O que você faz aqui Finn?" – " Pela amor de Deus, não me deixa em pa...z"_

" – _Argh Rachel, missão de paz ok?" - " – Só vim te desejar boa sorte do meu jeito" _

_Ele me disse enquanto eu cruzava meus braços para não socar seu rosco. _

" – _E quem disse que eu preciso de sorte?" – _

" – _Você não se garante Berry, eu sei"_

" – _Da onde você tirou isso?" – " Como você é idiota, meu Deus"_

" – _Você vai ver o idiota agora"._

_Não consegui me mover, respirar, falar ou resmungar. Finn Hudson estava me beijando. E uou, que beijo foi esse? Senti seus braços em minha cintura segurando firme no vestido. _

_Eu não queria. Sabia que eu não queria, mas foi inevitável entrelaçar meus dedos nos seus cabelos e puxa-lo mais próximo. _

_Foi quando precisamos de ar que toda realidade apareceu. _

_Ele me soltou, olhou fundo nos meus olhos e disse: _

" – _Esse é meu jeito de te desejar Boa Sorte, Berry". _

**Flashback off – **

Comecei a reunião de pais contando dos participantes do Coral. Este ano decidimos homenagear os musicais infantis favoritos das crianças. Após uma pesquisa com as próprias. Chegamos em " A Bela e a Fera", " Cinderela" e "Branca de Neve".

Mostramos meu planejamento, e esperei opiniões dos pais. Tudo isso, sem conseguir desviar meus olhos do fundo da sala.

**C**

Finn Hudson, em carne e osso ali na minha frente. Aliás, diga-se de passagem, lindo. Não estava mais no ensino médio, para suspirar feito adolescente para ele. Mas tenho que admitir ele continuava o mesmo, as mesmas covinhas, o mesmo sorriso frouxo. O mesmo ar, o mesmo tudo.

Concentrei nas suas informações. Notei algumas mães se contorcendo nas cadeiras com sua beleza. Um bando de safadas.

**C**

Assim que a reunião acabou vi os pais lentamente indo embora, enquanto sinto ela se aproximar.

" – Realmente o mundo não é uma ervilha Finn Hudson?"

" – Veja só se não é a velha e linda Rachel Berry aqui na minha frente?"

Ela sorriu para mim. E devo admitir continuava com aquele sorriso que deixei há anos atrás.

" – Não perca seus elogios "Professor Hudson". Não caio nos seus galanteios"

" – Pode até ser que não, mas não foi sempre assim não é Rachel?"

" – Não tenho mais 17 anos Finn" – Falou me reprendendo – " Aliás estou aqui somente pela minha filha".

" – Calma, não quero falar de passado".

" – Mamãeeeeeeeeeee".

**C**

Vi mamãe conversando com Tio Finn e entendi direito? Parece que eles se conhecem né? Achei muito legal.

Cheguei já pulando no colo dela, não era sempre que ela vinha aqui na escola. Aliás, falando mesmo quase nunca.

" – Mel, já ouvi muitos elogios seus hoje" - "Estou muito orgulhosa de você". – Ela me disse sorrindo.

Olhei para ele que sorria também. Ia aproveitar agora.

" – Mamãe, eu tenho um pedido para te fazer."

" – Claro, filha peça."

" – Quero que o Tio Finn me dê aulas particulares de música."

**C**

" – O que?"

Só conseguir dizer como minha filha queria ter aulas com ele? Por quê? Eu posso pagar qualquer ótimo professor, ótimo nome da Broadway para ela. Justo com Finn?

" – Quero ser boa como você mãe, quero ficar boa para que ninguém tire sarro de mim na peça da escola."

Vi seus olhinhos tristes e o olhar de Finn direcionado para nós.

" – Mas você nunca quis fazer aula antes Mel, porque agora?"

" – Sei la, porque com Tio Finn é mais legal".

**C**

Concordei com aquele absurdo. Fazer o que né? Ela queria muito mesmo. Nas duas últimas semanas Finn frequentava a minha casa para dar aulas em três dias diferentes. Graças a Deus, nunca nos cruzamos.

Mas quando chego a noite. Ela vem toda cheia de novidades. Aprendeu novas notas, arriscou sua primeira música no piano. Adivinhe só? Noite feliz. Estava fazendo progressos, e eu tenho que admitir que ele era um ótimo professor.

O insuportável, arrogante, metido, problemático, irresponsável, garanhão. Já disse insuportável? Líder da escola concorrente que me atormentou até quando conseguiu no meu ensino médio, tinha se tornado um excelente professor. O mundo da volta.

Deitei puxando ela entre meus braços, o sono me consumia, mas ela não parava de falar, um só segundo.

" – Mãe, você e o Tio Finn já se conheciam?"

" – Si...m – Falei um pouco gaguejante.

" – Como mamãe? Onde? Porque?"

" – Longa história. Durma agora".

**C**

**Fhashback on – 2012 –Regionais **

" – Rachel, ai esta você" – Ouvi a voz de Kurt atrás de mim, corri o abraçar.

" – Enfim, você chegou, eu estou tendo um treco sem você"

" – Calma Drama Queen, tive que vir com Finn, né...depois que nossos pais começaram a namorar..."

Não o deixei completar. Sim depois daquele beijo ano passado não havíamos trocado uma só palavra pelo acontecido. Nunca mais vi Finn Hudson, graças a Deus, e a distância mínima entre nossos colégios.

Mas claro que estava bom demais para ser verdade. A mãe dele e o pai do Kurt, meu melhor amigo, começaram a namorar. E eu era obrigado a vê-lo constantemente nos jantares e aniversários da família.

Se fosse só isso, ok eu encararia. Mas Finn logo começou a namorar Quinn uma líder de torcida do meu colégio. O que com certeza, só me leva a crer que aquele beijo há um ano, exatamente um ano tinha sido um erro. Um tremendo erro.

**C**

A procurei por toda parte. Eu sei estava namorando, eu sei. Rachel era insuportável, metida, arrogante, prepotente, já falei insuportável? Mas era um imã, uma coisa magnética que me deixava dias e dias ouvindo apenas sua voz no meu ipod, ou vendo escondido seu vídeo no youtube.

Era linda. Era forte, era tão ela... e eu nunca vou admitir que não tenho nem metade da confiança que ela tem em si mesma. Nunca mesmo.

Me aproximei da coxia e pude enxerga-la arrumando o vestido.

Toquei seu ombro. Quando ela se virou

" – Ano passado, vim te desejar boa sorte e acabei ganhando. Esse ano eu acho que preciso mais uma vez te dar boa sorte, porque assim, mantemos a tradição e EU continuo ganhando".

Puxei entre meus braços e a beijei. Não ouvi sequer protestos, ou ela manifestando que queria sair dali. Ao contrário, foi mais forte e intenso que da última vez.

**C**

Parece que eu senti todos os ritmos eu um só momento? Sabe quando você escuta uma música e seu coração acelera de tão maneira que parece que ela foi feita para você?

Pois é, senti que aquele beijo do Finn foi feito exatamente para mim.

Nos separamos. E ele saiu, como sempre.

Nos apresentamos, ambos vidrados um no outro.

Quase nos encostamos quando nossos corais estavam no palco para ouvir o resultado.

Tum...tum...tum

Empate.

Todos comemoraram. Estávamos no campeonato nacional.

Sinto ele passar por mim e piscar rapidamente. Antes que me vire, porém, escuto bem baixinho e perto dos meus ouvidos.

" – No final, deu sorte para nós dois".

**C**

Depois de dois meses de estreia. Você já pode se dar alguns luxos, pedi três dias de folga, e minha substitua assumiu os palcos de Wicked.

Cheguei em casa um pouco mais cedo, e ouvi a música que soava na sala de estar.

Aproximei para ouvir, e percebi um Finn Hudson encantador e muito concentrado no meu piano branco, enquanto Mal soava os versos de uma música da "Mulan", um dos seus desenhos favoritos. Mais encantadora ainda, uma filha linda.

" _Eu talvez  
Tenha que me transformar  
Vejo que  
Sendo só eu mesma não vou poder  
Ver a paz reinar  
No meu lar ..." _

Não resisti e me aproximei cantando

_Quem é que está aqui  
Junto a mim  
Em meu ser  
É a minha imagem  
Eu não sei dizer_

Vi seus rostinhos espantados, e Finn até derrapou um pouco no piano e continuou, terminei os versos finais junto com ela, com meus olhos cheios de lágrimas por ver a carinha dela radiante de felicidade.

"Quando a imagem de quem sou  
Vai se revelar..."

" – Ual mamãe, isso foi incrível"

" – Linda, você está cantando muito bem" – Sorri a abraçando.

" – Graças ao Tio Finn mamãe, ele está me ensinando muto."

" – Obrigada Finn..."

**C**

As duas eram lindas juntas. Tive que conter para não parecer "menos homem" ou um bobo na frente delas.

" – Bom, preciso ir, já deu minha hora"

" – Não, por favor, fica" – " Mamãe Tio Finn pode ficar para jantar?"

Escuto ela pedir enquanto segura a mãe pela mão.

" – Filha, acho que ele deve ter outro compromisso".

" – Tio, você pode ficar?"

Mentir pra que né? Eu não tinha nada mesmo.

" – Claro, minha florzinha. Claro".

Olhei para Rachel que sorria timidamente. Olhei pra Mel que sorria amplamente. Um jantar? Que mal há nisso né?

Sem magoas, rancores ou voltas no passado. Afinal, um dia teremos que falar nisso. Um dia, não precisa ser hoje.


	3. Chapter 3

Mais um capitulo bonitinhas!

Coments? Ideias e sugestões? Na caixinha abaixo! Hahaha!

**CAPITULO 3 **

Subi tomar meu banho e me trocar, enquanto ele ficava lá embaixo com a minha filha. Por mais que ainda achasse tudo isso uma sandice absurda. Percebi que não conseguia parar de sorrir. Finn Hudson sempre fora para mim, um carma, um problema mal resolvido na minha vida, mesmo assim agora eu não consigo mentir o quanto ele tinha se tornado atraente.

Suspiro. Só posso ser uma retardada mesmo. Quem foi que falou que ele não tem namorada? Esposa? Eu nem sei de nada, e estou aqui. Feito uma boba, feito a mesma boba de 8 anos atrás.

C

Continuo brincando com Mel que logo me carrega para seu quarto. Consegui em pouco tempo perceber que o quarto grande e rosa, decorado com pequenas notas musicais na parede era na frente do da Rachel. Uma porta imensa que deve abrigar a suíte da estrela da Broadway.

Não consigo parar pensar o que ela deve estar fazendo lá dentro? Ela continuava linda, e imaginar aquele corpo, me deixava bastante sem ar.

Tento me concentrar nos jogos que a Mel me mostra, mas não consigo parar de pensar. Ela estava solteira? Ou melhor, ela tinha virado mãe solteira, porque?

Rachel continuava o mesmo mistério, um mistério que queria muito desvendar.

_Flashback on – Dois dias antes as Nacionais_

" – Sério isso Kurt?" – " – Coitadinha da Rachel".

Desci as escadas apenas de pijama e peguei o final dessa frase da minha mãe. O que ela estava falando da Rachel?

" – O que aconteceu?" – Perguntei enquanto servia um pouco da macarronada. Em dois meses, minha mãe e Burt já estavam morando juntos, e eu devo admitir, tem sido bem legal ter uma família completa novamente.

" – Filho, parece que os pais da Rachel acabaram de passar por um problema financeiro gravíssimo, e todo dinheiro reservado para a faculdade dela foi embora..."

" – É isso mesmo Carole, apesar dela só poder se candidatar ao longo do ano que vem, ela tem certeza que em um ano seus pais não vão conseguir juntar todo dinheiro novamente para ela ir para NY." – Kurt comentou também servindo o jantar.

" – Puxa, que pena..." Só consegui exprimir isso.

" – Mas ainda temos uma chance" – meu "meio – irmão" não deixou nem eu terminar.

"- As Nacionais em Chicago, para Rach se inscrever como bolsista em NYADA ela tem que passar por todos os testes um ano antes, do seu ingresso. Ou seja Rachel fará testes para bolsista, durante as Nacionais com Carmen Tibideaux que será uma das juradas Finn, ela vai fazer o teste da Rachel nesse dia."

" – Legal..." – Só consegui dizer.

" – Legal? Você não conhece a fera meu irmão – Ela tem que ser a melhor das melhores, Carmen Tibideaux é simplesmente divina, e não dá nenhuma segunda chance nessa vida."

Levantei meus ombros e continuei a comer, aquele papo não estava me fazendo bem. Alias desde que terminei com a Quinn, falar nome da Rachel não estava me fazendo nada bem.

Nacionais – Chicago

C

Entrei no banheiro feminino trancando todas as portas. Queria poder escapar no buraco da privada.

Era oficial. Rachel Berry estava em _pânico. _

_Muito pânico. _

Enrolei meus braços nos meus joelhos e continuei a chorar. Eu sabia que essa seria minha única oportunidade de sair de Lima, única. E eu podia estragar tudo. Tudo.

C

Aproximei da concentração do ND, fui com objetivo de dar boa sorte para o Kurt.

Kurt entendeu? Não Rachel... estou dizendo.

Cheguei e senti um clima super estranho no ar.

" – O que aconteceu Kurt?" – Olhei para o lado vi o técnico Will desesperado pedindo para todos irem procurar alguém.

" – Rachel SUMIU FINN! SUMIU, estamos desesperados".

Procurei acalma-lo, mas sabia que não era o melhor a se fazer.

Corri alguns cantos, até encontrar um banheiro feminino embaixo da coxia, que estava com a porta trancada. Aproximei meus ouvidos e ouvi um choro do lado de dentro.

O que fazer?

Se eu batesse ela jamais abriria, ainda mais para mim.

Puxei um alfinete que estava entre o cinto e a minha calça, graças a alguma costureira desastrada do colégio.

Pelo menos iria servir para alguma coisa.

C

Tento limpar minhas lágrimas quando escuto a porta se abrir.

" – Então você está ai?"

" – Enxergo quem eu menos queria ver na minha frente neste momento."

" – Finn...não me ve...m"

Ele não me deixa terminar, senta ao meu lado e coloca seu dedo nos meus lábios.

" – Está todo mundo atrás de você, todo mundo precisa de você, além do que o que você quer? Fugir? Ficar aqui para sempre?"

" – Não, eu...eu não vou conseguir...Fin...eu não...sou capa...z, e eu seu eu arruinar tudo? E se eu não for boa? E se..." – Fui tomada pelas lágrimas e pude sentir seu braço em volta de mim.

" – Rachel, presta atenção que eu só vou dizer uma vez. Você é a melhor aqui ok? Não tem nada, nem ninguém nesse universo que consiga deter esse sonho. Você vai subir naquele palco, soltar essa voz, e todos vão se sentir tocados, principalmente a jurada do NYADA, eu tenho certeza..."

" – Como...como você sabe disso?"

" – Porque é assim que eu me sinto quando escuto você cantar..."

Olhei para ele, que fixava todo seu olhar em mim. Me senti em outro mundo que não era aquele, e que eu não sabia nem qual era.

" – Você pode me beijar se quiser."

Enlouqueci. Endoidei, e agora foi.

" – Eu quero"

Foi um beijo lento e calmo. Com uma mão ele segurava meus braços enquanto outra rodeava a minha cintura e ia se inclinando pesadamente. Foi mais calmo que os outros dois, porém mais forte. Bem mais forte.

C

Devolvi a baixinha para oseu grupo. Senti vontade de dar mais um beijo nela, mas me contive na frente dos outros e só desejei mesmo um "boa sorte".

Vi a sua apresentação arrasadora. Ela foi linda, expendida cantando "My man", quando vi estava escondendo meu rosto para que os meus amigos não percebessem minhas lágrimas.

Já o ND não tinha ido tão bem assim. Foi uma apresentação normal, e eu sei como vencedor das Nacionais por três anos seguidos, e provavelmente vencedor este ano também, que é meu último nesta escola, que eles não poderiam ganhar. Quer dizer, talvez se eu fizesse algo. Isso seria possível.

_Flashback off_

Entrei no quarto da Mel após uns 10 minutos de risadas altas que eu conseguia ouvir do meu quarto.

" – Para tioooooooooo, tio para...por favor...HAHAHAHAH"

" – Não foi suficiente ainda bonitinha"...

Olhei para um gigante que conseguia com facilidade render minha filha

" – Ih acho que eu vou ter que defender minha filha"

" – Mamãaaaaaaaaae, me ajuda..."

" – Não se atreva Rachel que eu consigo com você também"

" – Como sempre, o rei dos desafios né Hudson?" – " Sabe que eu adoro uma boa briga e não fujo da raia."

Corri para separa-la dele.

Ilusão.

Obviamente.

Quando vi Finn estava completamente em cima de mim, e tinha largado Mel pedindo sua ajuda. E minha filha?

Ah essa sapeca vendida me pega, estava ajudando-o a fazer cocegas em mim.

Esgotados, paramos.

" – Eu me rendo" – Enquanto eu percebia que ele completamente em cima da mim, olhava nos meus olhos diretamente.

C

Seu corpo estava bem encaixado ao meu, quando digo bem, é bem...e enfim, quando percebi estava ficando "animadinho".

Ela se contorcendo embaixo com um shorts jeans e uma camisetinha de malha branca fininha, não estava ajudando em nada.

Aliás, ela só escolheu essa roupa para me irritar né? Digam que sim, porque eu sei que é _sim._

Olhei novamente para ela, e tive que me levantar, mais alguns momentos ali e isso iria **acabar mal**..._bem mal_ para meu _amigo..._

_C_

Eu gosto muito do Tio Finn, às vezes eu penso se meu pai seria assim. Será?

Mamãe não teve muitos namorados. Às vezes aparece um tal de Jess aqui, e eu acho. Só acho que eles namoram, mas não tenho certeza.

A verdade é que estamos comendo eu contando coisas da escola, e os dois dão muitas risadas. E eles ficam lindos juntos.

Mamãe é linda assim, sem correria, e coisas pra fazer jantando comigo. Queria ela todos os dias.

C

" – Então a Carol beijou o Jonathan na boca, NA BOCA mãe!" – Ai ou outros meninos foram implicar com ela e eu disse que beijar da sapinho, não da sapinho Tio Finn?"

Ela olhou para mim enquanto eu segurava meu riso.

" – Olha não entendo muito disso, eu acho que devia perguntar para sua mãe."

C

Olhei incrédula. Ele continuava os joguinhos de me deixar em saia justa com minha filha. E soltava algumas risadinhas.

Um retardado mesmo.

" – Ah quando duas pessoas se gostam elas se beijam" – Falei sem aprofundamentos.

" – Hmmmmm, eu gosto de todo mundo da sala, então quer dizer que amanhã eu posso beija todo mundo mamãe?"

" – NÃO!" – Gritei enquanto os dois me olhavam assustados.

" – Não filha, calma, você pode abraçar seus amiguinhos, e mais TARDE, mais tarde você pode conhecer alguém, e namorar etc."

" - Hmm entendi..."

" – Tio Finn você tem namorada?"

C

Estava difícil hoje hein? Uma para cada lado aquela menina soltava.

" – Não, não tenho Mel" – Respondi rapidamente sem olha-la

" – Ah minha mãe também não tem, vocês podiam namora né?"

Ela olhou com os olhinhos todo brilhante e cheio de ideias. Enquanto nos dois só nos entreolhávamos.

" – Chega, esta na hora de dormir mocinha, amanhã você tem balé, muito cedo". –

" – Ahhhh jáaaaaa? Não, quero ficar com Tio Finn" – Ela fazia manha enquanto era arrastada pela mãe.

" – Sim, ele volta, fique tranquila...vamos de boa noite, seja educada..."

" – Boa noite Tio, você vem depois né?"

Abracei a pequenininha com dó daquele olharzinho dela.

" – Claro, volto"

Vi Rachel se afastar e continuei naquela mesa de jantar. E agora? O que fazer? Ir embora? Descer pela parede? Correr? Esperar Rachel?

Decidi esperar... afinal já estava por aqui mesmo.

C

Desci na esperança de encontra-lo ainda ali embaixo, deixei Mel com a babá enquanto dei uma rápida passadinha no banheiro me arrumar.

Nada a ver com segundas intenções, nada mesmo.

Cheguei sala e o vi sentado no sofá mexendo no celular.

" – Quer vinho?" – Perguntei enquanto ele levava um susto e virava automaticamente.

" – Pode ser..."

C

Um vinho? A quem enganaríamos não é? Já estávamos na segunda garrafa. Conversávamos alegremente, rimos altíssimo. Trocamos confidências da faculdade, tudo sem falar do passado.

Podia notar sua ligeira inquietação, sem resistir muito. Aliás, vocês vão me dizer, como resistir com aquelas lindas pernas dobradas quase inteiras no sofá e quase em cima das minhas? Tem que ser muito forte, muito em um nível que eu não sou.

C

Em um momento ou outro sentia sua mão nas minhas coxas, seu braços acariciando minhas costas, estávamos a milímetros de distância para ser exata.

Eu estava excitada. Ok assumo eu estava bastante, excitada.

E contra todas as razões que a minha consciência permitia. Estar na minha casa, no sofá com minha filha no andar de cima. E com aquele que não merecia nada de mim, depois do que me fez.

Eu me entreguei.

Senti seus lábios nos meus. Nossos corpos colidindo, nossas bocas em um só ritmo. E 8 anos depois parecia igual, parecia semelhante, parecia uma música, parecia perfeito.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Gente! Não gostei deste capitulo, mas vou postar hoje porque acho que o próximo só na sexta. Por favor digam o que acham ok?

Beeijos!

Sentia suas mãos em todo meu corpo. Em instantes a minha blusa estava no chão. Ele acariciava meus seios enquanto beijava meu pescoço incansavelmente.

Fui tomada pelo último grau de consciência que poderia e sussurrei ofegante.

" – Vaamos...para meu quarto..."

C

Segurei sua mão e deixei ela me guiar. Entramos por aquela porta grande que eu tinha observado anteriormente.

A suíte era imensa. Mas eu não tinha tempo para observar os detalhes. Estava muito preocupado com o corpo aqui na minha frente.

C

Sem falarmos nada. Sem trocarmos nenhuma palavra ele me deitou. Ficou em cima da mim enquanto desabotoava meu shorts.

Em poucos minutos de amasso no sofá pude sentir sua ereção que agora crescia ansiosamente entre nós.

Senti a umidade me preenchendo enquanto retirava toda sua roupa. Era incrível como ele parecia saber todos os caminhos do meu corpo. Parecia tanto com minha primeira vez, com nossa primeira vez juntos, nossa primeira e _única_ vez juntos.

Flashback on

Apertei a campainha pela segunda vez, e nada. Ninguém vinha me atender. Sabia que Kurt tinha viajado para a casa dos tios há dois dias após as Nacionais. Mas Burt, Carole e Finn tinham que estar por aqui. E era justamente do último que eu estava atrás. Precisava entender, porque? Porque ele tinha feito aquilo por mim na competição. Muito, precisava entender muito.

C

Olhei pelo olho mágico e vi ela ali na minha frente. Pensei muito em não abrir mas seria pior evitar

" – Oi..." – Vi ela falar timidamente

" - Oi..."

" – Posso entrar?"

" – Sim..."

Dei passagem para que ela passagem por mim. Estava usando um vestido florido em tons rosas, com os cabelos soltos. Estava linda

" – Finn, eu preciso muito saber uma coisa...por favor"

C

" – Você...você errou aquela nota de proposito para que vocês perdessem as nacionais não?"

Ele ficou um tempo encarando o chão, sentado no sofá, sem falar, _nada. _

" – Sim...ele falou sem olhar nos meus olhos..."

" – Porque? Porque Finn? É sua última chance de ganhar, de se consagrar como único vencedor por quatro anos seguidos...e eu, eu ainda tenho um ano uma chance para ganhar, porque você entregou a vitória de bandeja para mim?"

Ele continuava com a cabeça baixa, evitando me olhar.

C

" Ela queria mesmo que eu respondesse? O que fazer? Mentir? Falar a verdade

" – Kurt me contou sobre seus pais, e sua entrada na NYADA...eu...já estou garantido na NYU Rachel, e você...você precisava disso mais do que eu..."

No fundo eu sabia que não poderia ser esse o motivo. Oras a minha avalição pouco tinha a ver com a vitória e sim com meu desempenho.

E não me passava pela cabeça que Finn Hudson teria feito um ato tão altruísta deste jeito só por amizade ou pena.

" – Isso, isso...ainda não responde minha pergunta Finn..." – " Porque pra mim? Porque decidiu ser tão bondoso comigo de uma hora pra outra? Porque?

' – Porque EU TE AMO, DROGA"!

C

Levantei do sofá sem nem conseguir olha-la direito. Coloquei minha mão na boca. Era difícil falar aquilo, ainda mais daquela maneira.

" – Vo..cê...o que?"

" – Eu te amo Rachel. Droga, como eu te amo. Por isso que eu fiz aquilo, porque eu queria ver você feliz..."

Admiti com muito custo.

" – Eu sei que você me odeia..."

" – Quem disse que eu te odeio?" – Ela me interrompeu

" – Eu...eu te importunei todos esses anos...e"

" – Dizem que ódio é um fundamento do amor não Finn?"

" – Isso quer diz...er?"

" – Sim, quer dizer que eu também te amo".

" – Te amei por esses últimos anos. Te amei em cada competição, em cada palavra de desprezo que você soltava, por cada babaquice que me disse, te amei até quando te acha o ser mais desprezível do planeta, e me odiava por isso. Odiava ter esse sentimento no meu peito, todas as vocês."

C

Fui surpreendido com aquela declaração. Como ela ainda conseguia ser a pessoa mais linda desse mundo?

Puxei seu corpo junto ao meu e a beijei. Foi o beijo mais calmo e doce que eu já tinha dado. Foi um beijo com sabor de declaração de amor.

Nem eu sei quanto tempo ficamos ali nos beijando. Não sei também quantas horas ela ficou comigo naquele sofá, conversando, me fazendo rir, me beijando. Eu estava parecendo um bobo, um bobo bastante apaixonado.

Antes de nos despedirmos fiz o convite que sonhará em fazer para ela. Só para ela.

" – Você aceita ir sexta –feira comigo no meu baile de formatura?"

Vi seus olhinhos brilharem e seu sorriso crescer.

" – Não precisa nem me perguntar duas vezes".

Rimos, nos beijamos e nos despedimos. Não necessariamente nesta ordem.

C

Estava me sentindo a rainha do baile mesmo sem ter estudado nesta escola. Finn era extremamente popular, e tinha todos os louros e reconhecimentos por seus de vitórias. Além disso era um ótimo ano com vaga garantida na NYU o que deixava a todos muito orgulhosos.

Graças a nossa vitória nas Nacionais, muitos alunos me reconheceram e foram extremamente gentis e simpáticos comigo.

Estávamos na pista de dança quando ele me perguntou

" – Você esta feliz?"

" – Muito, não está vendo meu sorriso no rosto?"

" – Sim, mas eu queria garantir..." – Rimos

" – Você esta linda, linda demais".

" – Você já me disse isso Hudson."

" – E você continua corando."

" – Quero te fazer um convite" – Ele fala olhando nos meus olhos.

" – Passa a noite comigo?"

Arregalei meus olhos sem saber onde ele queria chegar. "Era bastante rápido demais para mim."

" – Calma, não estou falando nesse sentido...é, meus pais não estão ai, e os seus também viajaram que eu sei né? Pensei em aproveitarmos para passar a noite toda conversando, assistindo um filme ou comendo chocolate. Eu sei que você adora chocolate."

Ele me conhecia. Como poderia? Alguém que me odiava tanto, me conhecia?

Pensei sobre sua proposta, afinal de contas que mal há nisso?

C

Mal nenhum, desde que fosse difícil resistir aos seus beijos. Terminamos a noite na beira de um parque enquanto ele me fazia mil declarações de amor, e planos para o futuro. Nosso futuro em NY. Uma relação que tinha começado há dois dias e era tão intensa? Podíamos dizer que éramos duas pessoas intensas, tanto no ódio, quanto no amor.

Passamos na minha casa pegar algumas roupas já que eu estava com um vestido de festa ainda. Obviamente.

Vesti somente um vestidinho, e ainda maquiada e com cabelo feito chegamos a casa dele.

Ele acomodou na lareira grandes almofadas, na frente vários dvd's e séries da TV. Realmente ele tinha preparado uma maratona de filmes.

Pena que os filmes nunca saíram das suas embalagens.

C

Ela começou a me beijar assim. Eu não tenho culpa.

Eu não vim com segundas intenções, mas pelo jeito. Ela sim.

Começamos a nos beijar incansavelmente, enquanto ela. Acariciava minhas costas, fiz uma tentativa esperando que ela recuasse e coloquei a mão na sua bunda.

Não?

Nenhuma reação?

Continuei com as caricias até que...

C

Precisava falar antes que fosse tarde, estava sentindo que não poderia detê-lo

" – Finn..." – tentei falar enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço

" – Diga meu...amor"

" – Olha pra mim?"

" – Sim, ele virou acariciando minha bochecha..."

" – Eu sou ...sou...virgem"

Soltei de uma vez só, sem olha-lo.

" – Hey, olha para aqui..." – " Vamos parar agora amor..."

" – Mas eu não quero parar...eu te amo, e esperei tanto tempo...e logo você vai pra NY...tenho medo que encontre alguém lá também..."

C

Ouvi mesmo o que ela disse? Medo de trocar alguém só por sexo?

Na-na-ni-não.

Precisava tirar isso da sua cabecinha.

" – Shiuuuuu" – " Eu te amo, entendeu? - ~" Não demorei tanto para me declarar e colocar tudo a perder"

" – Quero que você seja a minha, na hora que você quiser, estiver pronta.

" – Agora então Finn" – Ela me disse olhando diretamente pra mim

" – Agora?"

" – Sim, agora...eu te amo"

" – Eu também te amo"

C

Precisa dizer que eu era a menina mais sortuda do mundo?

Tirou minhas roupas lentamente enquanto beijava e acariciava todo meu corpo. Quando estávamos prontos, colocou o preservativo, não desviando seu olhar de mim, dizendo que me amava.

Me entreguei completamente a ele, de agora em diante e sua Rachel Berry

Flashback off

Senti o orgasmo me invadir pela segunda vez aquela noite. Nada que anos de abstinência de Finn Hudson não poderiam proporcionar.

Estávamos esgotados entre os meus lençóis.

Estava novamente como a primeira vez, totalmente entregue e a mercê dele. Totalmente sendo a sua Rachel Berry.


End file.
